Denmarks fight
by RegretEverything
Summary: An actual good fic? On this account? No but really all my other ones are so bad, this is one of the few good ones pre-2016. Well, the only good thing is the writing style, plot? Idk how good that is. My only other good one is an multi-chapter Fullmetal Alchemist fic. This fic is hella angst tho. This is when I started getting better at writing
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is a special fic. I'm going to be making TWO ending to it, a happy one and a sad one. The first is the sad, so if you don't want to cry, go the second, that's the happy one. Also, I'm pretty sure this never happened in history, but I don't care**

The battle was getting fierce. It was an even match on both sides, but they were starting to win. Denmark looked around, trying to find the other Nordics. They were relatively far from him, but all close enough to see each other clearly. They were fighting Russia, and were confident they would win this battle. His eye caught a glance of someone coming up behind Norway. He ran over and took down the man before he could get close enough to him. Because of that, his arm got cut and he almost dropped his ax. Norway turned around and saw the guy who had almost attacked him. He looked at Denmark to say thanks, but saw his arm. His eyes widened as he saw it bleeding.

"Denmark, your arm!"

Denmark looked at his arm like he just noticed it. He and Norway went back to back to fight better. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. No one can take down the King of Scandinavia!"

Norway knew he was lying, and would have to get help from the medics soon. Before he could argue, Finland ran over to them. "We've got bad news, Russia is here, but I'm not sure where."

The three countries eyes widened and Norway and Finland looked at Denmark. He hadn't been on the best of terms lately, more so than the other four. If Russia was here, he'd be after Denmark.

Norway turned to Denmark. "You have to get help before he finds you, your arm is still bleeding and you're exhausted."

Denmark straightened up. It was true, he wouldn't last much longer, but that wouldn't stop him. "I'll be fine. Look, just watch each other's backs and Sweden and Iceland's too. Don't worry about me." With that, he ran off to help someone else. Finland and Norway looked at each other and a silent agreement passed through them. They had to keep an eye on him, and so did the others.

"I'll tell Sweden, you tell Iceland. Stay safe." Finland said as they turned away to deliver the message.

Denmark was still denying what they said, but he was starting to slow. He'd gotten slashed in the arm again and he had bruises all over his body, but he didn't stop. They were finally pushing back, and he knew the Russian army would soon retreat. He wasn't afraid of Russia; at least that's what he told himself. If they did meet, it would be a hard fight he didn't know if he could win. As he thought that, he showed up.

He walked through the crow like they weren't even there, coming right towards Denmark. He a small smile on his face, like the whole thing amused him. Denmark gripped his ax tighter and stood up as high as he could, though he still didn't measure up to his height. They stood across of each other, ignoring the surrounding battle.

"I suggest you leave while you can. You won't want to be here when you're defeated." Denmark said confidently, the exact opposite of what he really felt inside.

Russia's face didn't change as he heard the threat. "I don't think I'll be the one losing today."

Denmark laughed, which was probably a bad idea. "Can't you see, look around. We're winning, and it's only a matter of time before you retreat."

"Ahh, but you fail to see why you're winning. You and you're friends are together, and strong when you are. But if one falls, the others do too." Russia said.

Denmark was confused by his statement. "What are you blabbering about? You're not making sense."

"You'll see, or rather, you won't." As he said that, he looked behind Denmark and smiled bigger. Denmark tried to turn around, but felt hands of his back, stopping him. He turned his head and saw four Russian soldiers holding him. One was holding his hands together, two holding his arms, and one holding his shoulders. He was helpless to move as Russia moved towards him slowly. He tried to fight back by swinging his ax at his captors, but he was stabbed in the arm. He screamed as his ax fell to the ground, him following as his legs gave out.

After Norway and Finland spread the message to Sweden and Iceland, they all started to move relatedly close together to help each other out easier. It was Iceland that first saw the exchange between Russia and Denmark. His eyes widened as he saw four soldiers sneak up to Denmark; who didn't notice as he was busy talking to Russia. He quickly yelled to the others.

"Guys, we have an emergency!"

The others turned to him and saw where Iceland was pointing. They were horrified when they saw Denmark be taken down; still trying to fight back. When he screamed as his ax dropped, Norway looked like he would throw up and Finland looked like he could cry. Sweden and Iceland just had a shocked look, like they couldn't believe what was happening. One of the men kicked the back of Denmark's leg, sending him falling to the ground. Russia picked up his ax and inspected it. They got furious at his action. How dare he take that and look at it like a toy. It was Denmark's prized possession. Russia looked from the ax to its owner, and you could see an idea forming. Sweden realized it first.

"We have to stop him; he's going to kill Denmark!" Sweden yelled, suddenly rushing forward. They all realized what he meant by that statement.

Contrary to most beliefs, there are ways to kill nations, though not many people new that. It was only the nations themselves who knew of that information, and even then, some didn't know. But apparently Russia did, and he planned to put that knowledge to use.

As they fought forward, they had a flashback of a previous battle. The four of them had been down, about to probably be killed, when Denmark had come to save them. He stood in front of them fighting to keep everyone away, risking his life for them until they were able to get back up or retreat to get a medic. After, he acted like it was no big deal, even though he was injured badly doing it. If they couldn't do the same now, they'd never forgive themselves.

Denmark tried to stand up from where he had fallen, but could only get on his hands and knees before stopping. He hung his head in defeat, knowing it was probably over for him. He was so exhausted and in pain now, he couldn't even stand up, let alone fight. He heard someone yell his name and turned his head to see Norway, Iceland, Sweden, and Finland coming towards him. _They're trying to save me._ He thought. He looked at each of them and gave them a sad smile. He tried to tell them with his eyes that he knew what was going to happen, and to stop before they got hurt. They realized it and Finland shouted something at him, but he couldn't hear. He turned away from them as they continued to shout.

He looked up at Russia to see him holding his ax and looking at him. He knew what was coming. Russia held up his hand and the soldiers pulled him up so he was on his knees; execution style. He expected to hear the whoosh of the ax, but instead saw the face of Russia. He crouched down in front of Denmark and tilted his head up; looking each other in the eyes.

"I would kill you, but don't want your death to be by me. Not many nations would agree with my actions." Denmark let out a sigh of relief, but his solace was interrupted. "I'll just get someone else to do it for me. I won't see a thing."

He stood up and threw his ax on the ground, confusing Denmark. Russia started to walk away and disappeared into the crowd. The mad stood next to him and put a knife to his throat. So this was how it would end. The last thing he heard was four voices scream his name and the world no.

The four fought their hardest to get through the crowd of fighting. They would get to Denmark before it was too late. They had to, there was no other choice. They were getting closer.

"DENMARK." Norway yelled. It caught his attention and he turned towards them from where he was on the ground. His face was covered with dirt and he had visible cuts over his body. He looked at each of them with a sad look. They understood what he was trying to convey to them. He was going to die and they couldn't do anything. He was trying to tell them it wasn't their fault, but they didn't believe it. They couldn't.

"We're coming for you!" Sweden shouted, though it appeared Denmark didn't hear him, as he turned away from them

They saw Russia bend down to Denmark after he was picked up off the ground, talking to him before standing up and dropping his ax. Watching in horror, the mad stood beside Denmark and took out a knife, holding it to his throat.

"DENMARK NO." was all the four could yell as the mad shoved the knife to his neck, ending the life of Denmark.

Something inside them snapped and they saw red. They charged for ward and attacked the four soldiers and any other surrounding one. They stopped and panted heavily, too afraid to turn around. Finland was the first one to and gasped and fell to the found. The others quickly turned around at that and either did the same, or lose the ability to move.

He looked almost peaceful, like they weren't in the middle of a fight. They didn't try to stop the tears that fell to the ground. They had failed to protect him like he had done for them. They never thought this would happen to him, he was always so confident of himself, but look where he was not.

They all wiped their faces and stood up, surrounding him one again. They would protect him until no soldiers remained. And that they did.

They left the battle to go back home. They held a funeral for him, just like they usually would. A lot of nations came to it. They couldn't believe it as well, but it was real. Russia had the common sense not to show up. It he would have, he wouldn't have survived against all of them. No one would trust the Russian anymore, much to his dismay.

Nothing was the same after that. When the Nordics all got together, it wasn't the same without Denmark. Without his energetic and happy personality, it was boring and sad. Never again would it happen to any of them again.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the other ending. Enjoy!**

The battle was getting fierce. It was an even match on both sides, but they were starting to win. Denmark looked around, trying to find the other Nordics. They were relatively far from him, but all close enough to see each other clearly. They were fighting Russia, and were confident they would win this battle. His eye caught a glance of someone coming up behind Norway. He ran over and took down the man before he could get close enough to him. Because of that, his arm got cut and he almost dropped his ax. Norway turned around and saw the guy who had almost attacked him. He looked at Denmark to say thanks, but saw his arm. His eyes widened as he saw it bleeding.

"Denmark, your arm!"

Denmark looked at his arm like he just noticed it. He and Norway went back to back to fight better. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. No one can take down the King of Scandinavia!"

Norway knew he was lying, and would have to get help from the medics soon. Before he could argue, Finland ran over to them. "We've got bad news, Russia is here, but I'm not sure where."

The three countries eyes widened and Norway and Finland looked at Denmark. He hadn't been on the best of terms lately, more so than the other four. If Russia was here, he'd be after Denmark.

Norway turned to Denmark. "You have to get help before he finds you, your arm is still bleeding and you're exhausted."

Denmark straightened up. It was true, he wouldn't last much longer, but that wouldn't stop him. "I'll be fine. Look, just watch each other's backs and Sweden and Iceland's too. Don't worry about me." With that, he ran off to help someone else. Finland and Norway looked at each other and a silent agreement passed through them. They had to keep an eye on him, and so did the others.

"I'll tell Sweden, you tell Iceland. Stay safe." Finland said as they turned away to deliver the message.

Denmark was still denying what they said, but he was starting to slow. He'd gotten slashed in the arm again and he had bruises all over his body, but he didn't stop. They were finally pushing back, and he knew the Russian army would soon retreat. He wasn't afraid of Russia; at least that's what he told himself. If they did meet, it would be a hard fight he didn't know if he could win. As he thought that, he showed up.

He walked through the crow like they weren't even there, coming right towards Denmark. He a small smile on his face, like the whole thing amused him. Denmark gripped his ax tighter and stood up as high as he could, though he still didn't measure up to his height. They stood across of each other, ignoring the surrounding battle.

"I suggest you leave while you can. You won't want to be here when you're defeated." Denmark said confidently, the exact opposite of what he really felt inside.

Russia's face didn't change as he heard the threat. "I don't think I'll be the one losing today."

Denmark laughed, which was probably a bad idea. "Can't you see, look around. We're winning, and it's only a matter of time before you retreat."

"Ahh, but you fail to see why you're winning. You and you're friends are together, and strong when you are. But if one falls, the others do too." Russia said.

Denmark was confused by his statement. "What are you blabbering about? You're not making sense."

"You'll see, or rather, you won't." As he said that, he looked behind Denmark and smiled bigger. Denmark tried to turn around, but felt hands of his back, stopping him. He turned his head and saw four Russian soldiers holding him. One was holding his hands together, two holding his arms, and one holding his shoulders. He was helpless to move as Russia moved towards him slowly. He tried to fight back by swinging his ax at his captors, but he was stabbed in the arm. He screamed as his ax fell to the ground, him following as his legs gave out.

After Norway and Finland spread the message to Sweden and Iceland, they all started to move relatedly close together to help each other out easier. It was Iceland that first saw the exchange between Russia and Denmark. His eyes widened as he saw four soldiers sneak up to Denmark; who didn't notice as he was busy talking to Russia. He quickly yelled to the others.

"Guys, we have an emergency!"

The others turned to him and saw where Iceland was pointing. They were horrified when they saw Denmark be taken down; still trying to fight back. When he screamed as his ax dropped, Norway looked like he would throw up and Finland looked like he could cry. Sweden and Iceland just had a shocked look, like they couldn't believe what was happening. One of the men kicked the back of Denmark's leg, sending him falling to the ground. Russia picked up his ax and inspected it. They got furious at his action. How dare he take that and look at it like a toy. It was Denmark's prized possession. Russia looked from the ax to its owner, and you could see an idea forming. Sweden realized it first.

"We have to stop him; he's going to kill Denmark!" Sweden yelled, suddenly rushing forward. They all realized what he meant by that statement.

Contrary to most beliefs, there are ways to kill nations, though not many people new that. It was only the nations themselves who knew of that information, and even then, some didn't know. But apparently Russia did, and he planned to put that knowledge to use.

As they fought forward, they had a flashback of a previous battle. The four of them had been down, about to probably be killed, when Denmark had come to save them. He stood in front of them fighting to keep everyone away, risking his life for them until they were able to get back up or retreat to get a medic. After, he acted like it was no big deal, even though he was injured badly doing it. If they couldn't do the same now, they'd never forgive themselves.

 **SKIP TO HERE SKIP TO HERE SKIP TO HERE SKIP TO HERE SKIP TO HERE SKIP TO HERE SKIP TO HERE**

Denmark tried to stand up from where he had fallen, but could only get on his hands and knees before stopping. He hung his head in defeat, knowing it was probably over for him. He was so exhausted and in pain now, he couldn't even stand up, let alone fight. He heard someone yell his name and turned his head to see Norway, Iceland, Sweden, and Finland coming towards him. They're trying to save me. He thought. He looked at each of them and gave them a sad smile. He tried to tell them with his eyes that he knew what was going to happen, and to stop before they got hurt. They realized it and Finland shouted something at him, but he couldn't hear. He turned away from them as they continued to shout.

He looked up at Russia to see him holding his ax and looking at him. He knew what was coming. Russia held up his hand and the soldiers pulled him up so he was on his knees; execution style. He expected to hear the whoosh of the ax, but instead saw the face of Russia. He crouched down in front of Denmark and tilted his head up; looking each other in the eyes.

"I would kill you, but don't want your death to be by me. Not many nations would agree with my actions." Denmark let out a sigh of relief, but his solace was interrupted. "I'll just get someone else to do it for me. I won't see a thing."

He stood up and threw his ax on the ground, confusing Denmark. Russia started to walk away and disappeared into the crowd. The mad stood next to him and put a knife to his throat. So this was how it would end. He closed his eyes and waited. At least he wouldn't feel any more pain from his wounds.

But it never came, the opposite actually. He felt the knife rip away from him. He tried and failed to look up to see what had just happened; he was simply too weak. He felt the hands on his back let go of him and he went toppling to the ground. He fell on his cut arm and cried out in pain; landing face first on the ground. He felt someone roll him over and lift up his head. He looked up to see it was Finland staring at him with a relieved expression. He looked around and saw the others heading over to him.

As his vision started to go black, he had only one thought on his mind. _My family is here, I'll be okay…_

 **2018 AN: Looking back and reading parts of this fic I'm actually slightly proud of myself. I got to see just how far I came to writing.**


End file.
